User talk:Computer Bug
Welcome Hello Always nice to see a new person on here, It's a pleasure to see you and if you need help please don't ask me i'm pretty clueless :) P.S Love the profile pic Lady Dragon Lover (talk) 02:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I call myself Lady Dragon Lover because like my mom I LOVE dragons and it's actually a bit of an obsession for me and my favorite bakugan has to be a Lumino Dragonoid (bet you saw "Dragonoid" comming) and I can decide between aquos and ventus because I love those dreams where you can fly cause it's fun and i've just always had a love of water. By the way please try to remember to sign your post's or else people won't know who you are. Subterra and Darkus are my least favorites honestly, If you have a bakugan dimensions account perhaps we could arrange a battle between us sometime. I'd love to have a battle with someone who isn't a complete stranger to me. I'm in the Eastern time zone but i'm more of a night person when it comes to my computer stuff because I like to do my art stuff during the day and my friends come down the street and hang out not to mention I'm gonna be busy messing around with whatever i'm about to be getting (I turned 15 yesterday and party is Saturday) but i'll try to be on. I have two accounts on bakugan dimensions because sometimes I wanna go ventus an others aquos, Just look for either Dynasty Deja or Dynasty Dragon, I have little experience and it's all on my aquos so I won't be much of a challange We never did set a server to battle on or a location, I'm usually on the StrikeFlier so how about that server at the park at 5:00 sound? I will probably be eating dinner at 7 and cleaning up and showering and stuff for a bit after that, 8:30 good? we're good I can make it unless we have a very late dinner, Btw seriously? Tennessee? That's where I currently live lol (I'm from Texas) It's cool that you haven't checked your page, I haven't been checking mine as often since my bday party I got a BMX bike :) Lady Dragon Lover (talk) 02:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually i'm from Texas but i'm living in Tennessee, I'm homeschooled. Uh... I never got you BD account, lol seeing as how you edited your account a moment ago I know you're likely still on, how about we set up our stuff and have a battle right quick? If not we can set a time for tommorow I'll be there, it's 5 till so see you in a few :) I'll be on the strikeflier server Greetings Nice to meet you.Warning: %90 Random 19:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) 4 is good, please try not to forget again it's getting a bit stale lol i'm just teasing, nothing wrong with being forgetfull I forget stuff all the time and I understand being too busy as well, I'm actually getting a good laugh out of all this (smiley face) This fire grows high 19:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead keep trash talking, We'll see who the real loser is (likely me) get ready to get pwned dude! Thanks, man. Hey, this is Keith Strife. Thanks for inspiring me to collect the remaining BakuTech pieces. :) All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 12:51, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Here's the pic (bottommost part). Yeah, man. I need all the luck and BakuTechs I can get. I've also started on Bakugan Armors and as expected, Ikki Tosen is the troublesome piece. '''All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 19:55, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Correct spelling is Made Lastboss according to the box. My BTD 8 to 12 is coming this Halloween. My once lonely Subterra Tor Nado should be expecting quite a crowd before the year ends also. I just sent my contact to try and get me the Six Seis Tavanel from the Rainbow Campaign. This info may be useful for you. Not all the Jigen Dragaon seems to have been created the same. 'All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 05:47, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Sadly though, while I have good chances with Japan Exclusives; I have absolutely no hope of getting a Haos Krowll, a Buz Hornix, an Apexeon, a Sprayzer, any Bakugan vs Marvel and any BakuBlaster. 'All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 11:13, October 22, 2014 (UTC) The Soul still burns but is about to go out. I had just acquired a Jigen Deck, Sanzu Deck and Grif Deck. My Go Deck, Jiba Deck, Zeta Munikis and the Six basic Bakugan Armors will arrive next weekend. Then other than those; my Ikki Tosen, BCV-03 (backtracked) and BakuTech Kai series. After this year, I plan on retiring from collecting Bakugan as I had already completed the BakuTech series and I don't see any hope of obtaining non-Japan exclusives due to lack of contacts in America and Europe. - Keith Strife 'All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 04:23, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Bakugan I don't have access to (namely US and Europe Exclusives) *Bakugan vs Marvel - Marvel characters *BakuBlasters *Nearly everything from Mechtanium Surge Arc 2 (I'm only missing Haos Krowll from Arc 1) *A few more Gundalian Invaders Super Assaults 'All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 04:39, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ...and what would I owe you in return? It would be way easier if we can just communicate via Private Message like in B-Daman Wiki Forums. You can find me there and my User Name is Ryukou. 'All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 04:50, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, man. I came through and completed the Season 2 of the BakuTech series. I'll take a pic tomorrow. :) Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 16:18, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I am trying to find the proper lighting for the pictures. Meanwhile, I had PMed you my wishlist in B-Daman Wiki forums. If I were you, just give me the full blast list of whatsoever it is that you want. Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 16:04, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Here it is. :) Justice without Power is Useless, Power without Justice is Tyranny. 05:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Kerbecs Yes, I believe it did because Hell Kerbecs is a season 2 Beyblade and some changes had been done to the Hell Metal Wheel for the third season release, particularly to fulfill the demands of the customers as it was one of the most popular parts to use for tournaments prior to the debut of Phantom Orion B:D. Also, Hell wheel's been released on the final random booster for the Metal Fight Saga. On a not-so-related note ~~ I honestly don't know if the word "Hell" is still disallowed here. Back in the time of Bakugan's haydays; it is and I won't lie. It peeved me off that such common term would be trivially disallowed here as even though this is a Wiki for all ages; there is absolutely nothing offensive with using the word to refer to '''an actual Beyblade part. Plus using the Hasbro name is stupid and also I invoke our basic right to freedom of expression. (Sorry, I have to post that deterrent. I hated being reprimanded because of it) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 01:19, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Sadly, I have no access to Beyblade products anymore. :( I sincerely apologize. As for the ones you mentioned; I have extras of Aquos Frosch, Haos Blade Tigrerra, Ventus Skytruss and Pyrus Fourtress. What do you have for trade? :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 16:53, March 18, 2016 (UTC)